


Irish Twist Coffee

by L_e_v_A12



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lan Qiren will kill Wei Ying, Lan Zhan is Wei Ying sugar daddy, M/M, Modern AU, Sex ig, Shameless, i know i missing people but they will be add to the book later on, mafiaxcoffeeshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_e_v_A12/pseuds/L_e_v_A12
Summary: Outside of the town their a small coffee shop called Yiling Patriarch, they say the man who work their making coffee like no other person in the world.
Relationships: And Many More - Relationship, Jin ZiXuan x Jiang YanLi, Lan xichen x jiang cheng, lan wangji x wei wuxian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know their is some grammar mistakes, I will try to fix them to my best. (Please correct me if u see any mistake)

Mafia Groups 

(Gusu Lan Sect) Lan Zhan,Lan xichen ( Boss) ,Lan Qiren, Lan Yi, Lan Sizhui (10 years old)

(Jiang) Jiang Fengmian leader), Yu Ziyuan, Jiang Yanli, Jiang Cheng, Wei Ying (but he not in the group)

(Jin) Jin Guangshan ( piece a shit, leader), Madam Jin ,Jin Zixuan, Jin Guangyao, Mo Xuanyu, Jin Zixun ( other piece of shit), Jin Ling ( 9 years old)

(Nie) Nie Mingjue (leader), Nie Huaisang ( work with Wei Ying but know about his family)

(Wen) Wen Ruohan( leader), Wen Xu, Wen Chao

Coffee shop

Wei Ying, Wen Qing, Wen Ning, Ganny Wen, Uncle Four. ( has the Wen name but in the group, they work with Wei Ying and the Lan clan.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 ( start of the story)

“Brother this could change EVERYTHING, are you sure you willing to do this?” Lan Xichen said with a surprise face. Lan Wangji was looking at window and out that window there was a person.

But not any person but the boy with the red ribbon,that wears black clothes and wear a red sweater top of his black shirt.

It was winter it was getting cold, even for the twin jades of Lan. Lan Wangji moved closer to the glass window, and just watch him until he was out of sight. 

When Lan Wangji turn around he forgot their was a tall man with a white and light blue suit still standing there talking to him. Lan Xichen sigh and said “Lan Zhan I support you getting out of this “engagement”, but uncle will be angry that your not married by 40. And I see you have someone in mind, but please don’t wait for it.” Lan Wangji just nodding, and with that Lan Xichen wall out his brother offices.

Hánguāng-jun had this crush on this man for a way, everyday around 2:30 he look at his window to see him. Not once he spoken or walked by him, one of the powerful people in the country is scared to talk to his crush. Lan Wangji know everything about this man  
“Wei Wuxian, 32, work in the coffee shop out of town, his siblings are in the mafia , his brith parents are Wei Changze and Cangse Sanren but they died so the Jiang taken him in. 

Their was a knock on the door, it was the security guard they said “ The Jin are here, do I let them in?” For a second Lan Zhan was not going to let them in until Lan Qiren walk in with them. Lan Wangji his greeted uncle and look at the Jin’s. It was their leader Jin Guangshan and Madam Jin but with them they had Jin Zixun. Jin Guangshan smile at me and he give them a “Mn” but he look mad. On the couch his office is now full of yellow suits and dress, my brother walk in with a smile on his face. “ Jin Guangshan hello, Madam Jin beautiful as even” with that comment she blushed, and brother face “ Jin Zixun it nice to see you again” and he did was nod. Disrespectful, he look at me and uncle. Lan Xichen sat on the other couch with uncle and said “ Should we get start”. 

The Jin didn’t wasted any time because Jin Guangshan snapped his fingers, Jin Zixun bought out a suitcase full of money, and Lan Xichen asked one of the security guard to give him the suitcase, she nodded and gave to him. He thanked her and look at the Jin. Lan Wangji said “ This is a gun build in the 70’s pocket gun and you brought one suitcase” with my eyebrows risen, uncle was about to tell to be quiet until Lan Xichen said “ Your right Lan Wangji, this will be costing more then one suitcase.”. The gun was out at the time their was a knock. It was a little one.

Lan Wangji had excused himself and walk out the office. Lan Zhan was shock to see his son out of bed. “A-Yaun, your sick why are you out of bed. And what did I tell you about be near the offices it dangerous to be out here.” Lan Wangji pick up his son A-Yaun or also know as Lan Sizhui. Lan Zhan noticed the door to my office open and saw Jin Zixun come out, Lan Zhan don’t like his son face know in this world so he cover it with his suit jacket. “ Jin Zixun what are you doing here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, plz tell me if I have made any mistake


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *w*

“ Jin Zixun what are you doing here”, he look at Lan Wangji and blunt out “ why did you cancel the engagement between you and lady Luo Qingyang.” He kept talking about The whole “engagement, lady Luo Qingyang is part of the Jin group but since they only had a son. The closer they can get in a alliance with the Lan group is to marry after one of the girl from their group. Lucky for Lan Wangji with a single word to Lan Xichen , and he would cancel it. 

“Jin Zixun, your not allow to leave Jin Guangshan or Madam Jin so I would go back to them now” Lan Wangji said as he walk back to his son “little office” for A-Yuan.

A-Yuan look at his dad and hugged him, he know his father work hard everyday and he never complained about it. Once his father walk to his son “office”, Lan Wangji got a called from Wen Qing. 

Lan Wangji put his son down and accept the call. “ Lady Qing what can I do for you.” Hanguang-jun said, Wen Qing said “ The people are connected the dotes between Wei Ying and the group of Jiang. You have to tell him or at least tell him how you feel about him.” For a second Lan Wangji though about it, and he look at A-Yuan who gave him a smile. He told her “ what time do you guy close.” She said with a happy tone “ 10 but come around 7 because little A-Yuan need to sleep”, and with that she hang up. Hanguang-jun look at the time it was 6:30, ‘damn time goes go fast’ he thought. 

When the meeting with Jin was done in his office he pack up his stuff and called his brother “ Lan Xichen I am leaving early today, and Lan Sizhui and I are going to have dinner outside today.” He heard a ok through the phone and hanged up. He was excited and a scared at the same time 

Wei Wuxian

Wei Ying heard a yell coming from the back, and it was from Wen Qing. She was yelling at both me and her brother “ BOYS GET THIS PLACE SPOTLESS. THEIR SHOULD NOT BE A MESS BEFORE 6:50.” Wei Ying didn’t know why she want the place cleaned, but if she yelling about something they would do and fast because no one was to see her mad. 

By the time it was 7:00 and Wei Ying was about to go on his break until their was the bell ring, which mean a customer came in. Wei Wuxian walk back into the main room and saw a hot man and his son, the man look at him with a concentrating face. Wei Ying smile and said “ Hello welcome to Yiling Patriarch should I get you a booth or a table?”, the man look at his child and the young boy said “ Booth”. The man smile and point at his son, Wei Ying smiled and show them to their seats. The man order 2 cookies, a hot chocolate, and a black coffee. Wei Ying nodded and start to make their drink and got them their snacks, the young boy asked his father “ Dad did you break the “engagement” because of me.” The father look at his son and said “ Yes and no I didn’t break just for you, I broke it because she was not the one. And plus I have my eye on someone else.” Wei Ying came back with their drinks and snacks, and sat next to the boy. 

Wei Ying gave the boy a coloring page with crayons, and look at him then said “ parents do stuff to make sure their child are happy first, they way think about our feeling before there’s. And I think your father was not happy with the lady and he saw that your were sad because he was sad.” The young boy look at the man in black and red clothing. 

They all talking and if you look at them, it look like a family of three having a great time together. A-Yuan yawned and put his head on top of Wei Ying shoulder and close his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, if their any mistake please tell me


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~u~

Lan Wangji saw what A-Yuan and Lan Zhan was about to move him until Wei Ying said “ It fine, he look like a son that I had.” Lan Wangji knew what he was he was talking about but he did not say anything. 

Lan Zhan 

“Wei Ying” Wei Ying said, “ My name is Wei Ying. And what your name.” He looked so beautiful just look at me, Lan Wangji almost forgot his own name until he said “ Lan Zhan , my name is Lan Zhan. And my son name is Lan Sizhui.” Wei Ying nodded and pat A-Yuan head, “ He look like he misses his bed right now” and Wei Ying was right, Lan Sizhui want his bed. 

Lan Zhan got up and put down 100 dollar bill, he said “ That should cover it and that a tip. Oh also here my card, call me sometime.” He pick up A-Yuan and start to walk out the door, and as soon Lan Zhan left he saw Wen Qing. She walk to him and saw A-Yuan asleep on Lan Wangji shoulder, she smack him on top of the head. “ I told you to leave before he fall asleep.”, he look at her and said “ sorry Lady Qing.” 

Wei Ying 

Wei Ying saw the card and it was the name Lan Wangji and his phone number. He told himself that he was going to call him tomorrow. He was about to leave work and he saw Wen Ning, walk into then park lot. He ask Wei Ying “ Wei Wuxian do you need a ride home?” Wei Ying shook his head and said “ I bought my motorcycle today.” And then Wen Ning nodded and waved goodbye. 

Wei Ying came home and he lived alone. It was to quiet for him so he put music on. His phone played Wu ji, it was nice. Then he saw the card that was in his pocket and to himself fuck it, he called him. He called Lan Zhan at 10 pm at night. He start to doubt himself that Lan Zhan was going to answer until he heard a sound “ Hello”, Wei Ying frozen. And then he bought himself to say “Hi Lan Zhan”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much for reading this,


End file.
